Merwyn Petukhova-Déonté/Profile
"Mmm. Delicious. You must try some." ― to Fe Marie, offering bloodied mashed potatoes Appearance Merwyn has long, neat blonde hair, and grey eyes that appear to change from gray to blue to green depending on lighting in the environment. She is 5’5 and is well built. (FC: Ryan Simpkins) Personality Merwyn is extremely resourceful, but is also very reckless. She is naturally aloof, but she can read body language and facial expressions with ease, and mimic the behaviors of others. She can also adapt to any social situation, and appear to emphasize with other people's personal situations. She will use this ability to get what she want out of a situation. Rules and laws are seen as guidelines for behavior, rather than mandates. If Merwyn decides that something needs to be done, then her "do it and get on with it" attitude takes precedence over the rules. Being in a rigid, highly structured environment can be stressful for Merwyn because she wants to be adventurous and to “do”. She is constantly getting bruised and injured due to her natural exploration of the physical world, lead by her curiosity and free spirit. She has difficulty telling the difference between risk taking and dangerous behaviors, and being safe. Attempting to "smother" her can result in a defiant attitude and potentially dangerous rebellion. Background Maria and Alexander Petukhov had been married for four years before they decided they were prepared to have a child. They had stable jobs, as well as a home in Scotland. Shortly before she found out she was pregnant, Maria met a woman, Nora Déonté, in a bar, and found herself attracted to her, yet did not want to damage her relationship with her husband. As such, Maria, Alexander, and Nora had numerous discussions until an agreement of a poly relationship was reached. From the time she was born until the age of 2 and a half, life was uneventful. One day, however, Alexander left for a conference in London. As he was crossing a street, he was hit by a driver who was texting, and was killed instantly, leaving Maria widowed. Unable to cope in the Scottish home, Maria moved to Ireland along with Merwyn, to live in the Déonté cottage. During this period, Maria and Nora grew even closer together and Merwyn naturally took to Nora as another mother. Due to Nora's presence in her life, Merwyn has never thought anything of it. She never even noticed they weren't married, nor that Nora was not her "real" mother, at least until they brought up that they were getting married and Nora was adopting her. Merwyn was constantly surrounded by magic as a child. She often would beg Maria, who works in the Ministry’s Department of Magical Education, to bring her to meetings at Hogwarts, and was certainly not ignorant to the odd things that occur there. Even with the knowledge of magic, Merwyn had no desire to actively use it. Instead, Merwyn focused on adventure and exploring; going outside and playing in the dirt, and taking things apart. There have been numerous near-misses, such as falling off of things and almost getting hit by things, but none of these events have 'triggered' any magical sign. It wasn't until an almost certainly catastrophic accident occurred, that Merwyn revealed her magic. Merwyn was with Nora at the muggle law firm she works at. She noticed people talking on the floor below her mother’s office, and leaned further out from the upper floor railing to try and hear them better. Merwyn lost her balance and screamed as she fell, only to suddenly stop a mere foot away from the ground. Obliviators were called, and she was grounded for a month. When it came time to join Hogwarts herself, Merwyn couldn't wait. As she had took private tutoring in Hogwarts subjects, and “assisted” (more like nag to follow them to work), her mothers on their duties, she already had a basic understanding of the education. When it came to her sorting, the sorting hat took it's time, finding her a curious subject. Despite Merwyn sharing multiple traits in all four houses, it decided on Slytherin, due to Merwyn's high ambition, determination, and resourcefulness. Since joining as a student at Hogwarts, Merwyn started a side business of tutoring the younger muggleborns, as well as make a shot at getting in the Quidditch team. She is moving through classes with the goal of being the youngest Head Auror, and eventually the Minister for Magic.